Bleach:x
by Tsumekun32
Summary: Idk I named it bleach X....for lack of a better name ,Idk. Well this is a new one, don't know if you guys will like it but here it is anyway.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kuristian rushed down the hall of the sixth squad main building, he was late to his first squad meeting since he joined the Gotei thirteen and he was nervous; well nervous about being late and nervous that he was going to meet his squads Captain for the very first time. He hurried down the hall at lightning speed he could feel his heart pounding and the sweat on his forehead falling as he cut through air down the hall. _I can make before they start, I'm almost there……_ Kuristian rounded a corner he could see the door where the main audience chamber was. _Yes..! almost …._Kuristian came to screeching stop; he wiped his brow with his sleeve and waited a moment for his breath to even out. After about three minutes Kuristian slide the door open and went to step through when he was punched right in the face. The force of the punch caught him off guard and sent him flying through the air right into the wall. Kuristian slowly slide to the room, his head spinning trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You lazy bastard, your late!" said an annoyed voice

Kuristian sighed; he knew who it was without having to look. He rubbed his face and looked up at the person now standing over him.

"I know, I know I'm late, I just-."

Kuristian felt a fist connect with his head knocking him to the floor.

" No excuses!!!" said the person. "You're lucky the Captain isn't here yet or else I'd still be beating you.

Kuristian pried his face off the floor and looked up at the person looking down on him. He sighed.

" You're right, I'm sorry, Abarai-san." Kuristian Apologized. "But could you've just yelled at me, you know you have a strong right hook for a girl." Kuristian stated as he rubbed the side of his face. He stood up and looked over at the short haired red head woman standing beside him ;her name was Abarai Usagi and she was Kuristian closest friend. They had grown up together, well mostly. He was a just a street rat and she was not royalty but in a higher class then he was, they met when she got separated from her father and Kuristian found her and helped her look for him. After that day they were close friends even in academy, and she was always on his back about his constant lateness for everything, so when he met with her fist at the door he wasn't all that surprised.

"Sorry, about knocking you into the wall b-but you have no one to blame but yourself I told you that we were having a meeting today earlier."

" Ya did?…I don't…" Kuristian voice fell down to a mumble as Usagi locked eyes with him. He swallowed slowly as a look of evil crept over Usagi's face.

"What, were you gonna say, Nakano-san?" she said menacingly

Kuristian gave a weak smiled and shook his head.

"N-nothing, I was gonna say nothing." he laughed nervously.

"Oi, you two!" said another Shinigami "The Vice -Captain and Captain are here, come on."

Kuristian and Usagi looked at each other in excitement and hurried into the room and quickly took their seats. There was much talking and movement as the members of the sixth squad took their seats, Kuristian could feel the excitement in the air, he hadn't felt like this since the time he graduated 9 months before. He looked over at Usagi and could see that she was equally excited. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I can't wait to meet the Captain, I've heard say that she fought in the Great winter war." She said excitedly " I bet she's really beautiful and strong, what do you think Kuristian?"

" I' don't know, we'll just have to wait and find out."

Suddenly the whole room fell quiet. Kuristian looked forward toward the platform; the side door had slide open, and a figure walked out. It was the Vice Captain Rikichi; he was fairly tall with strange marks on his face and arms.

" That's the guy who worshiped my dad, back when he was Vice Captain."

" I know, how could I forget, he was like at your dad's house ever day."

Usagi giggled and smiled.

" Shhhh, I think that's the Captain now!" said Usagi quickly.

Kuristian redirected his eye's back toward the front of the room, he had looked back just at the right time as the Captain walked out from the side door. _Woow…._he thought. She was quite short with shoulder length hair; she had a bang hanging over the side of her face. The top of her head had an intricate white headpiece with strange symbols on it. _She nobility too…….well hot damn_. Kuristian couldn't make out all of her features but even from the distance he was at he could tell that she was wise and had a commanding presence and very..very beautiful . _So….this is the woman who fought in the Great War 200 years ago_ he thought_,….this is Kuchiki Rukia……._

_200 years since a boy became a Shinigami, _

_200 years since Aizen's rebellion from the Soul Society_

_200 years since the time of the Great Winter War_

_And now 200 years later a new Generation of heroes' has appeared along with a new generation of evil…..200 years later the sword is brought down a third time, and the embers of war spark again……_

_BLEACH_

_BLEACH 1_

" Wow Kuchiki Taichou is so beautiful and smart and strong and.."

"I get already." Said Kuristian "Kuchiki Taichou is state of the art, I know…. I was there."

Usagi smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still excited, she is my reason for join the Gotei 13 any way." Usagi sighed. "That woman is like my idol."

Kuristian rolled his eyes; he didn't mind listening to why his friend admired their Captain so much but after the 20th time of hearing why, it had started to wear on his nerves. Usagi continued to talk as they walked down the hall and then waved goodbye as they came to the place where they had to separate ways, Kuristian waved back and head toward his room. He had to admit that he too was excited about meeting his new Captain; he just wasn't as excited to the same extent as Usagi was. Kuristians mind keep going back to the event that had just taken place, after introducing herself Rukia had explained to everyone that she was relatively new to her position on becoming a Captain about 4 years ago and that she was expecting everyone to help do their part to make sure that the sixth squad was strong.

In truth the real reason Kuristian was glad that the squad had a new captain was that he had heard rumors of how the old Captain was a strict person and that he almost never smiled and was quite serious all the time. He had resigned from his position for some unknown reason but whatever the reason was, he left his seat to his younger sister and focused on his position as the high nobleman of the Kuchiki house hold. So to some extend Kuristian was happy, that the former Captain was gone and that a new was in place before he join.

Ten minutes later Kuristian made it to his room, he slid open the door and walked inside and headed straight for his bed. He stretched out on his bedding and ran his hands through his purple hair, he sighed closed his eyes and let the cool breeze kiss his face. Kuristian was just about to get into a deep sleep when there was loud crash, followed by a booming roar.

Kuristian's eyes shot open, _what the hell was that!._ His question was soon answered by a large hand smashing through the roof of his room, followed by a roar. Kuristian couldn't believe what he was seeing. _That's……a hollows hand…….impossible, what's it doing in the here!!..._

Kuristian was just able to jump out the way as the hollow's hand smash its way through his room. Kuristian watched the hollow in amazement and shock; he could feel its spiritual pressure and could smell its foul breath as it bellowed again. Kuristian shook himself out his daze and ran out of his room. The hall was a mess and there were several others Shinigami who looked at puzzled as he did.

" What the hell is going on" said some one

" No idea " answered Kuristian " But we'd better get ou-."

Before Kuristian could finish his statement another large hand burst through the ceiling knocking him and the other Shinigami back. Kuristian could feel his body flying through the air and then as it hit the side of a wall. He blinked several time after making impact with the wall. He could hear screaming and shouting as other Shinigami rushed to the scene. Everything seemed to be happing in slow motion to Kuristian. _Ow…..man what happened………..where…..must stay awake……got to get out of this wall…_

Kuristian slowly pried himself out of the wall and struggled to steady himself after he had reached the floor. After a minute or so he felt a little better, and he began to look around. He could clearly see the outside now off the barracks along with some broking debris. He looked over to where he had been talking to the others only to find a grim scene. He turned away but the roar of the hollow caused him to look back. He ran to where the hollow had last been and looked over to the court yard to see the beast hold a fellow Shinigami to its mouth. Kuristian clenched his teeth in anger, _Fucking monster……not only did you mess up my nap but now you're eating my squad mates…._

Kuristian drew his sword and ran toward the hollow. The hollow turned to see him coming and lifted its tail and brought it down on top of him. Kuristian dodge right before the tail connected with his body. He could feel the ground shake as the beast tail impacted. Kuristian seeing his chance scaled the tail and ran up the back of hollow. It let out a loud ear piercing cry and shook itself violently. Kuristian struggled to maintain his balance, he could feel himself whipping back and forth as the hollow shook, all it need was for him to lose his grip and it would be all over. _Got to stay focused. Almost there……_ Kuristian was now on the shoulder blade of the Hollow when it stopped shaking. Kuristian looked up to met with the monster's eye.

Kuristian felt like he was looking into the heart of a vast cavern with no bottom. The hollow's yellow eye stared menacingly at Kuristian; he swallowed hard and continued to run up the hollows back. The Beast roared again and reached up to grab him but it was too late. Kuristian took his sword and shoved it into the neck of the beast, but he didn't stop he continue to run dragging his sword through the wound he had just made. Then he came to the top of the Hollows head and jumped off, the hollow was still screaming in pain and was now shaking violently. _Now……to end this._

"Way of destruction 31….._shakkahō!"_

A large blast fire from Kuristian hand into on the head of the hollow. Kuristian land on nearby roof and watched as the hollow started disintegrating. Kuristian smiled and was about to pat himself on the back when he remember the hollow was holding someone. He looked around and noticed that the person was already on the ground._ Damn it….I hope I wasn't too late._ Kuristian quickly flashed stepped over to the wounded person, but when he got there he realized that the person he just said wasn't a Shinigami at all. It was a young woman with was scarlet dress on along with several different things, and judging from the way she was dressed Kuristian thought that she must be of some great importance.

" Oi….oi are you okay, say something?" said Kuristian

There was no legible responsive all Kuristian got was groans and moans. He sighed; at least she was safe whoever she was. _Now I need to get some help somehow…._ Kuristian looked around for another Shinigami, but all those that where around where either dyeing or dead or were as beat as he was. He was about to move the woman when he hear a familiar voice.

" Kuristian !!"

Kuristian turned around to see Usagi running toward him.

" Usagi! Are you all right?"

Once Usagi reached him she nodded and gave her usual smile. Kuristian looked her up and down, even though she said she was fine he knew that she was prone to lie because she didn't want him to worry. After a few seconds of looking her up and down; Kuristian decided that Usagi was relatively unhurt.

"What the hell's going on?!"she asked.

"I don't know, One minute everything was quite the next I was dodging a hollows' on coming fist." explained Kuristian

" A hollow attacked you too!?" asked Usagi

"Yeah……don't tell me …."

"Yeah there are two more on the other side of the compound and three more in the surrounding area."

Kuristian shook his head, how could this be happing and so fast at that. His mind began to slowly panic when a moan brought his attentions back to the present situation. He looked down at the girl in his arms. _…Right first things first, I got to get her to safety…then we can deiced what to do from there…and maybe figure out what the hell is going on…._

"Usagi, did you run into any one else while you made your way here?"

Usagi nodded her head yes.

" A few where tending to the injured and the rest are looking for the remain hollows……" Usagi looked down at the girl in Kuristian's arms. "Who is that?, I've never seen her around here before."

" I don't know I found her out here while I was deal with a hollow." Said Kuristian, he looked down at the girl; her breathing was shallow but steady. "Look, I think she'll be ok but we need to get her out of here to the 4th squad's barracks--."

There was ear shattering roar as Kuristian talked. He turned around just in time to see a giant fist coming down on him. _.SHIT!!!!.......not enough time to move.._ Kuristian turned and quickly threw the girl into Usagi knocking both away from the fist.

Usagi hardly had enough time to react, the hollow had come out of now where an attacked them. She could feel herself still shaking from the impact. She looked over to her right and could see the girl not to far away. At the sight of the girl Usagi's eyes grew and see began to looking around , but he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes slowly turned to the place where the hollow's fist still lay. _ Kuristian…..no…no way…..he's ….he's …..no he can't ….damn it!!" _

" Kuristian !!!!!" she screamed.

The hollow looked at her and roared again. It lifted its fist from the ground and slowly made its way over to a frozen Usagi. She wanted to move but the moment she locked eyes with the beast she froze, it was like it was holding her with some invisible power._ Move….move…move…MOVE…..i have to move…….shit,shit,shit,shit_.

The hollow was now close enough to grab her; it bellowed again and reached out to grab her. Then from out of the corner of her eye she saw something jump up from behind the hollow almost on top of it.

"DON'T UNDERESTAME ME.!!! HOLLOW TRASH!!" shouted a voice!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleach 1 part 2_

There was rush of wind that blew past Usagi. She shield herself form the blast of wind closing her eyes and blocking her face. She could hear the Hollow roaring in pain and the sound of a large object hitting the ground. When she opened her eyes at first all she saw was blood; then looking a little to her right she could see a figure hold a sword.

"Kuristian, you're-."

"USAGI!" Kuristian interjected, "Take the girl and run!, I'll cover you!"  
"But!"  
"Our main priority is to see that girl to safety, NOW GO!"

Usagi, bit her bottom lip in frustration, she didn't want to leave her friend. She watched him as he stood there hold his sword, his stance said that he was in a lot of pain she looked at his right arm, it was hanging and she could see the blood flowing from it. _….its broken……._ Usagi looked at Kuristian again, then went to step forward, but stopped; past her emotions she knew he was right, the girl was there top priority right now. _ Damnit………._

"After I get her to safety I'm coming back for you!" she said running toward the girl .

Kuristian smiled to himself. _Damn she has a lot of pride……….must of taken all her will power not to fight back……._Kuristian looked up at the hollow and gave a bloody smile. _…Now that she's gone….I can finally deal with you-._

The hollow roared and used its remaining hand and knocked Kuristian into a nearby wall. He could feel his body flying like a piece of lent through the air, when Kuristian hit the wall he could feel the pain shoot up his arm and torso.

"Arrrrgghh!"

The hollow smiled and slowly made its way over to where it had flung Kuristian into the wall. Kuristian could feel the blood pouring from multiply wounds that the beast had made and he knew that he didn't have long. He winched in pain as he struggled to free himself from the wall but to no avail. The way he had hit the wall had caused it to cave in around him. _…..Shit….at this rate….i won't make it. _He looked up at the hollow who was less than 70 yards away. _ It doesn't matter now………tsk…….looks like this is it…_ Kuristian looked down at his _Zanpakutō….I looks like this is it huh……..maybe I should have just called you out this time………ah well it doesn't matter now……__._ Kuristian watched as the hollow crouched readied itself to jump. He looked at and smiled.

" hmm…..even after all this I still want to kick your ass……" He spat "Come on then!, bring it!"

The beast bellowed just as it jumped toward the young Shinigami. _Looks like this is it….sorry Usagi, doesn't look like you're gonna back me up after all……._

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Kuristian he could feel his eyes, slowly closing . The last thing he remembered seeing the hollow, and he thought he heard some words but he couldn't make them out. Then his world went black.

_Words he heard…._

_Tsugi no Mai , Harkren…._

When Kuristian awoke he was lying in a medical bed, his chest and right arm wrapped up. He looked over at his shoulder he could see the scar that the hollow made during his battle. It was not a deep wound but it was long, it trailed across the length of his brown chest starting at his shoulder and working its way down to his side.

" Tsk, man oh man," said a voice " You really must of taken a hit."

Kuristian turned his head to see who was speaking. Sitting in a chair not too far away was a Shinigami with green hair.

" Takara....." Kuristian smiled. "You son of a bitch, what are you doing here?"

Takara raised an eye brow at Kuristian question.

"Why do you think I'm here? I came to check up on you." Takara said, "I heard what happen and rushed over to the sixth squad grounds, but by the time I got there most of the damage was done and the few remain beasts were already dead." He looked over at Kuristian. "You were being careless again..."

Kuristian rested his head against his pillow and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"I know......it's just..."

" I know, I know." said Takara. "But that was then; you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"Takara.." said Kuristian turning to look at his friend.

" No!, I'm being serious." Takara said impatiently. "You have the power to be a fifth…no third seat and maybe _and I will only say this once,_ maybe the power to be a Fuku-Taichou."

"I know!" said Kuristian annoyed " I know....."

Takara closed his eyes and sighed.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. If it hadn't been for Kuchiki Taichou I don't know where you had'd be."

Kuristian looked up at Takara confused.

"Kuchiki Taichou? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, that right you were probably knocked out." explained Takara, "Apparently Kuchiki found you and brought you to safety."

Takara smiled then chuckled.

"That and Usagi being here to give the 4th squad orders on how to treat you. You had no choice but to recover."

At the mention of Usagi name, Kuristian eyes widened and he tired to sit up, only to be met with a sharp pain and thrust back down into his bed.

" Oi! The hell is the matter with you!" shouted Takara "You trying to kill yourself! Stay put."

" Ow- I..Did Usagi get the girl to safety? "

"What ar- Oh…I don't know…. Usagi said something about a girl but she was quick about it. "

Takara shook his head and looked over to the other side of the bed. Kuristian moved his head to follow his friend glaze and saw Usagi on her knees resting her head on the side of his bed.

"Fool girl, she's been with you here for the last six hours." said Takara.

"Six hours? ….I was out that long?"

"Yeah, you got fucked up pretty good, but like I said had it not be for your Captain and Usagi I don't know if you'd be here."

Kuristian looked over at his sleeping friend. She was snoring quietly with her head rest on his other hand. He shook his head. _Baka…….._ He smiled, _Damn fool…..thanks for coming after me…._

" Well I'd better head out. " said Takara " I'll check up on up in the morning, get some rest Nakano Kuristian."

"Yeah, yeah…. I hear ya."

Takara waved goodbye and head out the door. Kuristian waited until his friend was out the room before closing his eyes and letting the cool breeze kiss his face as he quickly fell off into a deep sleep.

_Elsewhere _

A mysterious figure looks over the Court of pure souls. Another figure quickly joins the first and bows down on one knee. Nothing is said until the Stand figure breaks the cold solemn silence.

"Well?"

" I…I sorry milord, but we weren't able to capture the girl." The kneeing figure swallows hard "It seem she was aided by a Death god."

" Tsk……..I don't want your apologies I want the girl!" shouted The first figure "But no matter, this will work in my advantage, Now go out of my sight till I summon you again."

The second figure nodded and disappeared. The first figured continued to look over the court and smiled.

"This ought to prove most interesting……..no? My old enemy…"

_TO BE CONTINUED….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bleach 2 part 1_

_Two days later….._

Rukia sat in a tree that was inside the Compound of the Sixth squad. The last two days had been rushed, first hollows attack her squads barracks, then it turns out the reason the Hollows were there in the first place was because they were chasing a Caravan from the real world to the Soul Society, not only that it was a royal Caravan carrying the heir to Shihouion house. Rukia hadn't got any information on who was in the Caravan but she knew who ever it was had lots of status. Although the casualties had been few it was still nerve wrecking, the amount of paper work was tremendous and now Captain Commander said that the Shihouion house was supposed be sending representatives to talk to her about what happened.

Rukia leaned her head against the tree and signed, who would have guess a year into being Captain this would have happened. _Why this couldn't happen to one of the other squads…..It figures it's just my luck,_ she thought. She looked off into the distance, what would the representatives want to talk about? There wasn't much too tell, she had arrived just in time to save one of her own suburbanites from a hollow, then a friend of the person she had just saved came over Carrying the girl. _What more could they want to know? I put everything in the report…._she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes._ Ugh…..why me?_

Rukia breathed Deep and let her hand slide from her face and slowly opened her eyes. She began to close them back when she saw something dark out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her left and there standing on a nearby building was a cloaked figure. Rukia quickly stood up and instantly reached for her sword. _What the hell….who is that._ She watched the cloaked figure, which did nothing but continue to watch her from beneath a hood. Every muscle in her body was telling her to spring forward and attack but since the figure had made no hostile moves Rukia thought it best to watch and see. Fives minutes later the Figure continued to do nothing, Rukia began to relax and decided to take a wait and see approach when without warning the figure vanished.

"Shit!"

Rukia barely had enough time to move before she felt the looming presence of someone standing behind her. _He's fast……amazingly fast…_ Rukia felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder.

" My, my…….Are the Gotei thirteen letting everyone become Captains now a day?"

" W-who the hell are you?" asked Rukia

" Tsk, tsk, not so fast Kuchiki Taicho" whispered the person " Who I am is not important but the person your people rescued last night is?"  
Rukia frowned in Confusing _the girl……._

"Bastard, what do you know about what happened last night?," she asked " Was that yo-,"  
"No, it wasn't" interjected the stranger " But I can help you find out who it was, on one condition."

Rukia frowned.

"Which is?"

The stranger chuckled and leaned close to Rukia's ear.

"Keep your see me a secret, cause if you don't …..you might Alert the person you're looking for that you're on to them, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"And if I refuse?" said Rukia

"Then I fear for you…..and the Society."

Rukia felt the hand of the stranger reach around to her neck and grab asmall chain that was there. Rukia watched as the hand pulled the chain up till it revealed what hung at the end.

" Oho?......You still have his token?" the lowered his voice to a whisper " It's too bad he's dead no?"

At this Rukia shunpo from the where she was and reappeared a little way from the tree.

"Destructive spell 33: _**sōkatsui**__**!**__"_

A blast of blue fire shot from Rukia out stretched hand like a rocket on the tree where the Stranger still stood. The blast destroyed the tree blowing it into bits , Rukia landed a 100 yards away breathing hard in angry. When the cloud from the dust settled there was nothing remaining but hot earth and smoking bits of tree. Rukia didn't need search for a body, she knew anyone who could move that fast was already gone. She reached up to her neck and grabbed the dangling chain and tightened her hand around it.

_Bastard……tha-that bastard……I-I need to calm down, I shouldn't have over reacted…._she looked down at the necklace in her hand then back at the crater where the tree once stood. _…….That asshole knows something about what happen here last night……..an-and maybe something about __**that**__ night as well. I don't want to trust him but…_Rukia looked down at her hand, she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her check. _Ichigo...……._

_Bleach 2 Parts 2 _

Rukia rushed inside after her eventful encounter with the mysterious stranger, she hurried inside but not before being confronted by her second in command and a few others. After reassuring them that she ok and that she had over shot a kido blast, she rushed to her Office. Rukia heart was pounding but she didn't know why, the stranger never mention Ichigo by name but some how she felt as if he knew what he was talking about when he lifted the necklace from her shirt. She slowly looked down at her trembling hand that was still holding the necklace; she bit her lower lip and looked away from it. _ Ichigo………why….why did you have to……have to di-_

"Yo, Rukia" someone said.

Rukia jumped at the sound of the strange voice and quickly let her hand drop on to her sword.

"Whoa, whoa, cool shorty!, it's just Renji."

"Renji?" said Rukia, she quickly removed her hands from her hilt and rested them gently at her sides, there leaning in the door way was Renji. He was third squad Captain now since the war and ass arrogant as ever with a few modifications. He wasn't as high sprung and he had let his hair grow out so it wasn't wrapped up in spike pony tail. In all honesty Rukia wasn't too surprised to see him given what had happened the night before but all the same she still hadn't expected him to show.

"A little high sprung don't you think?" joked Renji

" B-baka! You know better than to walk in like that without knocking."

Renji sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah I do but I figured I'd surprise you." Renji walked over and sat on the edge of Rukia desk and motioned with his head for her to sit down. Rukia slowly walked over to her seat and sat down still clutching the necklace.

"I figured you were under a lot of pressure so I thought I'd come over and check up on you." Renji paused "I heard about the whole hollow incident."

Rukia looked away from him for a moment and sighed. Renji had been made a Captain several years before her and he made it a point to check on her from time to time which she appreciated and didn't. She wasn't the same Rukia anymore she could look after herself.

"Renji I appreciate, you looking out for me but I'm a Captain now I can-"

"Actually I'm here because I the representative for the Shihouin house, well kinda... See after the incident my squad was told to protect the caravan to its destination."

"Uh huh" said Rukia

" And then they demanded that since there was uncertainty of the hollow attacks continuing at the palace they pressured the old man to give them add reinforcements." He sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. " So the old man chose yours' truly to be…

"Their babysitter….." chuckled Rukia

"Shut it." Renji snapped.

"Anyway I in charge of their security until they're convinced that the hollows aren't gonna follow them to the royal palace."

"That's great Renji, thanks for telling me you're a babysitter, but not to get off topic what does that have t do with me."

"Well it really, it's about you…" started Renji "It's about the young man and woman you rescued that night."

Rukia cocked and eyebrow up at Renji.

"What about them?"  
"They're my daughter and her best friend Nakano Kuristian, both skilled fighters."

Rukia mouth almost dropped when she heard what Renji had said, his daughter??

"You mean that girl is your kid??!"  
"Yeah why?"

"Well….no reason, I suppose….I mean"

"She looks just like her daddy huh?" smiled Renji

"No that just it, she beautiful if anything I thought she look like a wildebeest just like her father."

Renji's smiled faded and Rukia couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" Ha ha very funny" growled Renji."Seriously Rukia, I need you to work with me on this.

"Yes (cough) of course" said Rukia calming down "So exactly what you want with them?"

"The princess of the Shihouin family has requested them to be her personal body guards due to their bravery that night; they are to report in as soon as they are well enough too."

Rukia raised both eyebrows, and then frowned. _Personally body guards?......but she barely even knows them why would she choose them…..it doesn't make senses…._Rukia mind spun back to the mysterious stranger and how he mentioned "the person they were looking for".

_Things….are starting to get weird again………_

"Oi, Rukia?" said Renji "You heard?"

Rukia blinked, quickly coming out of her own personal thoughts and looked up at Renji.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you" she responded "I'll be sure to let them know"

Renji smiled and headed for the door, Rukia watched as he walked out and closed the door behind him. She placed her hand to her face and sighed, too many things were happing at once. Before it was a couple of rough hollows then a man in a cloaked garment, and now it was direct involvement with a noble house. _……..Its' almost…..no perhaps I'm over thinking it but, still…….._She looked down at her necklace still in her hand. _ I better be cautious, something big is gonna to happen and soon._

A cloaked figure stood on a hill over a small town that lay to the north east of the Seireitei. He stood in a peaceful silence, completing the events of the day that was about to past. He had meant with the newly appointed 6th squad Captain early that day and had given her a warning of the danger that was undeniably luring at the Seireitei's threshold. He watched as the sun set behind the Seireitei giving it the appearance of a majestic white crown, he breathed deep and shook his head.

_…..how long has it been…….too long….too long since I've seen a scene like this……too long since I…I….._

The man's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see a fairly older man standing not too far behind him with blond hair and green hat on. The man smiled and turned to face the new comer.

"Kisuke …."

Kisuke looked and smiled and walked over.

"Yo, I figured you'd be here….brooding as usual."

The man smiled then turned and looked back toward the Court of pure souls, Urahara walked up beside him and looked on.

"Did you _alert_ the Gotei 13 of the danger?"

"Yes and no" said the man

Urahara lifted an eye brow and looked questioningly at his friend.

"I…I saw her today………."

"Ah…I see so that would explain your being here, tonight."

The man fell silent and looked off into the distance. Kisuke place a hand on the man shoulder and shook it gently.

"We're gonna find him….and finish this."

" I don't know, the way things have been going, we'd need a change for us to get the upper hand and given the way the Soul society functions I doubt we'll get much help from them."

Now it was Urahara that fell silent.

"The truth of the matter is here he's _supposedly_ one of them so already he has the upper hand-."

"And so do we!" said Kisuke, "Remember it was you who gathered the survivors of that horrible tradaity and it was you that kept us together this whole time…..Kurosaki-san we've come too far for you to let it all go to waste now.

Ichigo breathed deep and slowly removed the hood revealing his orange spiked hair; he slowly looked over at Urahara and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"No said it was going to be easy but, this is the best course of action if we are to protect the real world and the soul society."

" …..Yeah……your right." Ichigo said nodding slowly. "Is everyone gathered?"

Urahara nodded.

"Alright then, let's go we have much to discuss." Ichigo said turning and walking down the hill. Urahara watched for a moment and shook his head at his young friend. _ You've grown up so much and yet not at all Kurosaki Ichigo….._

" Sooooo, they want us to babysit? That's what you're telling me right now, right?"

Usagi face-palmed herself and signed, she knew this was going to happen. Earlier that day the Captain had called Usagi to her office and explained to her that she and Kuristian had been requested to report to the Shihouin family grounds to become new body guards for the girl they saved that night, whom happened to be the next heir in line to Shihouin house. Now this was all well and good and Usagi was more than pleased to follow out her orders and complete her mission but the really problem was convincing Kuristian that the mission was somehow manly, which why it was taking her half an hour rather than two minutes get started on her first mission.

"Look, Kuristian it's our first mission! And what's more we're gonna be royal body guards for the Shihouin princess! I mean come on; it doesn't get much better than that!"

Kuristian face dropped into a plain glaze.

"You _mean_, we're gonna be royal ass munchers for the rest of our lives and that we're gonna be babysitting a royal snobby brat for the next hundred years!"

" My God!!! Why you are so difficult get your ass out of the bed and let's go!"

Kuristian pulled the covers over his head and sunk back in his bed.

"I'm not going!"

Usagi gritted her teeth together in frustration, Kuristian was the only person other than her father that could drive her to madness and Kuristian knew. She reframed from using the sheath of her sword as a weapon and beating him with it. He had just gotten out the hospital a week earlier due to his constant trying to escape and whining about needles, and she swore if he wasn't still kind of injured she would be beating him right now.

"Nakano Kuristian!!!!"  
"Abarai Usagi!!?"

" Teme!!" Usagi growled, "That's it! You are so dead!" Usagi shouted and jumped on to Kuristian's' bed and proceeded to beat him with her fists.

"You're coming with me!!!" she shouted tinning up the end of the blanket " Even if I have to drag your big ass there!"

"I'm not going!, I signed up to fight hollows protect the soul society and drink sake!" shouted Kuristian " Not to be a freaking ROALY BABYSITTER!!!"

Kuristian stuck out from the top of the make-shift cocoon that Usagi tied him in and wrapped his arms around his bed. Thus a tug of war began between the two as Usagi was hell bent on taking Kuristian to their first mission and Kuristian was equally hell bent on not going.

"You two are the saddest sight to see you know that ?" said voice.

Both young people looked up from their tussle toward the direction from which the voice came, standing at the front door was Renji.

" Daddy?"(Unison)

" Renji-san?" (Unison)

Renji closed his eyes in frustration and walked into the room.

" I know you two don't see me as one but I am a Captain, so call me…"

Renji was cut off as Usagi threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!!, I've missed you so much." She squeaked "You never come and see me anymore."

Renji rolled his eyes; it was like she hadn't heard anything he had said before about calling him Abarai Taichou. He sighed and rested his large hand on his daughters head and stroked her hair soothingly.

" I know, I know ….I've been busy." Renji looked over at Kuristian who was still trying to untangle himself from the sheet.

"And from the looks of it you've been too." Renji chuckled. "So you kids ready for your first mission?"

"Huh….well kinda" said Usagi shooting Kuristian and evil look. "If only someone would come with me to report in!"

Renji raised and Eye brow and looked over at Kuristian who was now free from the sheet and sitting on the bed.

"I told you, I'm not interested." Snapped Kuristian, "There's no way I'm going to be a babysitter for a royal brat."

_Ah _though Renji _I forgot that the boy thinks almost like I do…(chuckles) I don't blame him, I called it the same thing, and I was grouchy and reluctant to go too but he's got to do his duty._

Renji was distracted for a moment as Usagi leaped from his lap on to Kuristian and the two began to tussle once more, apparently they had been exchanging words while Renji was deep in thought, he watched at Kuristian left Usagi up and threw her on to his bed at which she screeched and proceed to kick him in the balls. Renji shook his head in silence and continued to think. _ ……hmmm giving Kuristian a speech won't work but maybe ……..wait ! That's it!.......I know what to do_.

Renji smiled and went to get up and say something to Kuristian but he was meant with a pillow to the face that sent him flying back into his chair.

" Oi!!" shouted Renji removing the pillow from his face but his shout was only meant with another pillow to the face and some unpleasant comment from either of the two young people as their battle raged on. At this point Renji was beginning to lose his patience.

"Kuristian!!!, Usagi!!! SO HELP ME IF YOU TWO DON'T SETTLE DOWN IN THE NEXT 3 THREE SECOND GOD HIMSELF WON'T SAVE FROM THE ASS BEATING TO COME!"

Suddenly the room got deafly quite and both Kuristian and Usagi were knelt down in humble positions as if they were at school. They remember all too well the tone of voice Renji had just used, it was the tone he used right before he would proceed to wax their asses and since they were older now they were in no rush for him to do it now.

"That's better" Renji sighed; He looked over Usagi then back at Kuristian.

"Ok first things first, Usagi leave Kuristian alone about going to the Shihouin house."

"Fine….wait how do you-." stammered Usagi.

"Because I'm the Captain you all were supposed to report too, that's way I know" interjected Renji, " And Second Kuristian if you don't come your gonna miss out on the buffet of fine foods and drinks and the beautiful women."

" Heh, I' not gonna be anyo-………wait did you say food, sake, and Women?"

" Yup" smiled Renji.

" You've got to be kidding me" (-_-) said Usagi

There was a rush of wind as Kuristian rushed past both Abarais and down the hallway, he looked over his shoulder and shouted back.

"Then why didn't you say so!!!?"

Usagi and Renji both looked out of the door of Kuristian's room just in enough time to see him rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight. Usagi looked up to her beaming father with a ( -_-) face.

"There's really no food or drink is there?" she asked.

"Yeah, there food there" said Renji " I just never said it was for him…I said he'd miss it."

Usagi giggled and shook her head.  
"He's gonna hate you forever you know that ?"

"Ah, he'll be fine," smiled Renji "Now come on, let's go before he goes and gets himself killed.

_In the 12__th__ squad barracks…..Two figures are talking outside the research facility _

"This has have better be important" said the man standing in the shadow of the door way of the Research Facility, "What do you want?"

The cloaked figure bowed and processed to present his message  
"I've found a hole in the enemy defenses…..a way to get the girl"

"Really….so Have I!!, now you better tell me something I don't know or the others are going to be scraping you off the wall!"

"And I've found a way to frame someone else for her disappearance… and to keep both the Shinigami and….._him_ busy and away from you and your plans."

The man was quite for a moment before smiling.

"I'm listening ...…."

_To be continued._


End file.
